Become The Perfect Woman
by MissMisha
Summary: Rukia is sent to a boarding school in order to go to arrange marriages to find a husband but her quick temper and rude comments always keep her from finding one.The principal decides to send her a tutor to clean up her act and Ichigo is her tutor!
1. Different

**Yes this is a new story for my readers who follow me and yes I changed the title. This story was to come up a while after "It's Complicated" but I'm in major writers block right know with the next up coming chapters. If you want to give me ideas or anything to help me out I'll be happy to take requests! Of course I will credit you. To those of you who are new, it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for taking time in reading my story! :] **

"RUKIA!" Ms. Ochi roars.

I silenty cursed under my breath.

"Wrong steps! How many times do we have to go over this?" Ms. Ochi growls as she walks towards me.

Ms. Ochi is the head instructor of Our Fair Lady. A school for the most elegant, polite, and kind.

I'm the exact opposite of Our Fair Lady.

I'm clumsy because I's small for somebody my age, I'm eighteen but I still look like a pre-teen. Whenever I'm irritated I snap and my tongue is to quick for me to stop. I'm kind, in my own way, I can't stand saying sweet sappy things to people, it doesn't really help them become strong or realize that how to deal with the problem. I'm just... different and differen is something that Our Fair Lady does not tolerate. Everybody here is a mind-less zombie but the only reason they're like zombies is beause they want to get out of this totalitarisme school without running into any problems. I admire their strong will of letting themselves be controled. I unfortantley am a rebel when it comes to people controling me. You might be thinking, "Why are you in this school?" You just might, but I will answer the queston any way. My sister put me in this school. Yes, my sweet and soft hearted sister, Hisana, was worried that I wouldn't marry at the age of 21.

Our Fair Lady is not only a boarding school of ettiqute freak teachers it also does arranged marraige meetings. Talk about finding true love in a boarding. I have to week after week to go to those stupid meeting to find someone I agree to give my life (or money). I know that Hisana was meaning well when she decide to put me in this control freak school. At first her husband, Byakuya, was against putting me in Our Fair Lady becuase when he was my age his parents also decide to him into Our Fair Lady to find a wife. Even though he's handsome looking, he is _very_ intimating, so most of the girls were afraid to even ask him for a pencil. I still don't know why he choose to marry my sister. I don't even know how they met in the first place. His parents were out raged when he asked for Hisana's hand in marraige. Why should the richest heir marry the poorest girl?

But Byakuya married her any ways and jumped over any obstacle that was in his way and if that obstacle turned out to be a wall he would destroy it. Yeah, that guy can be pretty scary when he's persistant.

I'm sure when Hisana enrolled me into the school she wasn't really aware that it obnoxios. If she did she wouldn't have enrolled me into the school in the first place. Byakuya knew but he's worried that I'll never find love. He doesn't show it but he's a totall sweet heart inside.

"RUKIA!" Ms. Ochi growled again.

I fight backa scowl. I shift my eyes to ny dancing partner and gave him a forced smile. He respondes by giving me a look saying "Hey, I don't want to do this as much as you."

"Okay we'll start over again," Ms. Ochi says as the other students fight back their dissaproved moans, "let go off you partners."

They all atomatically do as their told.

"Now ask them if they would like to dance," Ms. Ochi instructs, "boys extend your hands towards the girls and girls remeber to bow as you take their hand."

My partner looks at me with caution.

"Ms. Kuchiki," he said carefully as if I was about to bite his head off, "would you like to dance?"

"A pleasure," I respond as I placed my hand on top of his and bow.

"Good very good," Ms. Ochi says and claps her hands as a random orchestra starts to play, "remember left, right, spin, girls take a step back, boy go forward and then repeat."

My partner places a hand on my hip as I try to place my hand on his shoulder, but he is too tall and I am to short, so I end up placing my hand on his forearm. I let out a nervous sigh. I know that this is not going to end good.

"Left, right, spin, step back, and repeat," I whisper to myself as we dance.

I don't want to mess up. I'm tired and I want to get this over with but my partner seems to have a burst of energy and is going a little to fast for me.

I can feel my feet starting to wobble on the heels that I had to wear today for this lesson.

"Slow down," I whisper to him as I grip his arm.

"Huh?" he says as he looks at me and speeds up a little.

"Slow dow-" I was about to repeat but he spins me and I start to stumble and I can feel my anger taking control.

He was going to fast for me and didn't slow down for me to regain my balance so when he tried to spin me again I accidently crashed into him and we both fell hard on the cold white polished marble floor.

"You jack ass!" I yell out in anger as I placed a hand on my sore butt. I gasp and quickly put my hands to mouth as if doing that would erase what I said.

"RUKIA!" Ms. Ochi roars, "THAT IS IT!"

Shit.

Ms. Ochi walks towards me with fire surrounding her as her heels clacked against the marble floor.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I stared at her with wide eyes and trembled in fear.

"Punisment time," Ms. Ochi words dripped fully of anger.

Sometimes I hate the fact that I'm different.

**Thank you for reading! :] I hope this is enough for my readers. If you want to help me with "It's Complicated" please either send it with a review or message. Thank you. Please R&R! P.S. there will be slight OC in this story. They will be side characters though they are not going to be in the full on plot. **


	2. Punishment

**xP Well thank you for the review MeoNg. I uploaded the chapter as fast as I could! And thank you for the people who put this story on their alerts that makes me happy. :] Geez I just re-read my story and I need to triple check before I upload. Gosh I can't believe that you guys read through that horrible spelling. ****Also a little warning Ichigo's attitude is going to be alittle different. Okay a whole lot. Just warning you. But you don't have to worry about that until the next chapter.**

"Nice to see you again," a voice says as I walk into the isolation room.

I shift my eyes and give him a glare.

"Shut up Renji!" I snap at the red head.

I hate the isolation room. It's unbearably cold, it smells sharply of hand sanitazer, freshly peeled oranges and oxi clean. We have a teacher that supposedly teaches us etiquette in a strict manner but he's always passed out on top of his desk from his previous drinking activities.

"Abarai and Kuchiki," Mr. Sanrio slurrs as he picks up his head, "can't you two argue quietly?"

"Yes, Mr. Sanrio," I repond softly.

"Thank you darlin'," Mr. Sanrio says as he flashes me half drunk charming smile before he layed his head back on the desk.

Renji and I stay quiet untill we hear soft snores and mummbles from Mr. Sanrio.

"What did you do this time?" Renji as he streches his legs and places them on top of the desk across from him.

"I got angry at my partner," I reply as I sit on top of the desk facing Renji, "called him a jack ass."

Renji lets out a dissaproved snort.

"That's it?" Renji growled, "you've done worse."

"Yeah, well, ya' know," I say as I shrug my shoulders, "and you?"

"Wouldn't let them cut my hair," Renji says as he runs his fingers through his long red hair. I didn't notice untill know that his hair was down it was usually kept in a pony tail.

"I had to put it down so they wouldn't be able to yank my head around," Renji says as if reading my mind.

"Smarter than you look aren't you?" I tease and give him a sly grin.

Renji just rolled his eyes.

"Duh, miss I have bad grades," Renji growls and gives me a triumphant smile, "at least I'm passing ALL my classes and I'm in honors."

I feel my face go red hot with embarrassment and anger. I was about to open my mouth to snap at him when we heard a loud screech. The sign that the over head has been clicked on.

"Rukia Kuchiki," says a smooth voice on the over head, "Rukia Kuchiki to the head masters office please, I repeat Ru- hey! What are you doing?"

I lift up an eyebrow as the smooth voice now sounded flustered.

I glance at Renji who looked completely lost.

"Rukia! You better come here to the head masters office as soon as you can!" Ms. Ochi roars into the microphone making it give an awful feedback noise.

Renji covers his ears, I shiver in pain and Mr. Sanrio jerks up from his desk.

"You hear me? Get here NOW!" Ms. Ochi shrieks and a loud thud is heard.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I feel a large hand placed on my tiny shoulder. I open my eyes to find myself looking at a concerned Renji.

"Good luck," Renji says softly.

"Come back to me alive!" Mr. Sanrio says as he looks at me with warm hearted eyes.

I smile and jump off the desk.

"Yeah, yeah," I say as I start to head towards the door, "I'll see you guys later whatever it is they want isn't going to be bad."

If only I knew what they had planned for me I wouldn't have said that.

As I walk down the halls of Our Fair Lady I can hear the students whisper as I pass by.

"Is that?"

"Yes, it's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Don't get on her bad side."

"Yeah she's in the most powerful family."

I tune them out as I turn the corner.

"Ouch!" I yelp out in surprise as my face gets slammed into a hard object.

"So sorry," a smooth voice male voice says above me.

"It's okay," I say as start to rub my nose to make it stop twitching.

"No it's all my fault, ah, ummm..." The voice above me started to sound unsure.

I stop rubbing my nose and raised my head to look at the person who I bumped into.

He was tall that's for sure, but then again I'm pretty short, he was handsome from head to toe the only thing that made him look a little odd was his scowl and his orange hair.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I introduced myself and automatically stick out my hand for him to shake. Dang it! The stupid etiquette is starting to control me!

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the guy says as he takes my hand but instead of shaking it he brings my hand towards his lips.

I instinctively pull my hand away. I guess they aren't starting to control me. I hold back a grin. The orange head gave me a surprised look.

"Oh," I say and blink a couple of times, "I'm sorry bad... habit?"

The orange head's expression changed from surprised to amused. He opened his mouth to say something when he was inturrupted by a large screeching noise.

"RUKIA" Ms. Ochi screams, "GET TO THE HEAD MASTERS OFFICE _KNOW_ LAST TIME I WILL TELL YOU!"

"Shit!" I yell as I quickly walk around the orange head and sprint down the hall.

**Well I hope you like it! :] Please R&R. I like reviews they make me upload faster. :] **

**Bye see you later! I love you guys! :] **


	3. Tutor!

**So tired. My feet hurt? Well I find this chapter to be long(?) IDK I could write longer. Well thank you for reading! :D **

"Right on time," Nanao says as I enter the office. Our Fair Lady is very showy, the office looks like a presidents office with it's oak chairs and large oak desk for the secretary. Nanao extends her arm and reaches over to the phone, pressess a button and waits five seconds.

"Ms. Kuchiki is here I'm sending her in," Nanao says without hesitation.

Nanao hangs up the phone and turns her attention towards me.

"Good luck," Nanao says softly.

I give her a smirk.

"Thanks but isn't this going to be the same drill?" I say as I start to walk towards the intiminating large polished brown oak doors.

"Things change eventually," Nanao says as I placed my hand on the brass door knob and walked into the head masters office.

"It's nice to see you agian Ms. Kuchiki," the head master says as I close the door.

Automatically I bow. I don't mind doing this to the head master it was the most respectful thing to do since he IS the head master. His desk is a large black shiny desk that took up most if the room a name plate that is always sitting across from him shines in gold bold letters **Genryusai Shigekun Yamamoto. **

"The pleasure is all mine," I say as I start to rise from my bow, "may I sit?"

"Of course," Mr. Yamamoto says and gives me a slight head nod.

As I take a seat I notice that there was an other person in the room other than me and the head master.

"Ms. Ochi will you please tell Nanao to contact our third guest," Mr. Yamamoto says as he turns his head towards Ms. Ochi.

"Of course," Ms. Ochi respondes and leaves the office without a word.

"Third guest?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Yes," Mr. Yamamoto respondes, "he will be here in order to discuss about your new arrangements."

"New arrangements?" I ask a little bit shocked. I know that I'm probably sounding like a parrot right know repeating things that catch my attention, but this is coming to me as a total shock and I don't really know how to handle this situation, so all I can do is sound and look like an idiot.

"Yes," Mr. Yamamoto says again as he folds his hands together.

"I'm sorry but about what?" I ask as I lean foward in the chair.

"About your behavior," Mr. Yamamoto responds, "not your behavior in general, just about your behavior when you go to your arranged marraige meetings."

"Oh," I say stupidly and then a long pause.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Mr. Yamamoto," Ms. Ochi says through the door, "our guest is here."

"Good bring him in," Mr. Yamamoto says as Ms. Ochi opens the door. I turn around in my chair and couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was that orange head! Why was he here?

As he enters the room our eyes meet and I swear I just felt a thunderbolt hit me. He gives me a sly grin and I blush out of embarrassment. I turn my head quickly and look at my hands. Why did I get all flustered about a stupid grin? And what was that sudden thunderbolt feeling?

"It's good to see you," Mr. Yamamoto says, "Mr. Kurosaki."

"The pleasure is all mine," The orange head says smoothly.

"Well since we are all here why don't you tell them the news?" Mr. Yamamoto says as he turns his head towards Ms. Ochi.

"Yes, well," Ms. Ochi says as we all turn our attention towards her, "we are here to talk about Ms. Kuchiki's new arrangements."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know can you cut to the point?" I say rudely and then quickly covered my mouth with my hands again. Shit.

Ms. Ochi glares at me behind her spectacle glasses and gives me an angry pout.

"I'll ignore that," Ms. Ochi's voice drips heavily of her angery posion.

"Ms. Kuchiki," Ms. Ochi says as she straightens up and goes back to normal, "you have failed to find a fiance because of your attitude and not to mention that you are also failing you classes."

"Tell me something I don't know already," I growl then look at her in shock, "I mean... sorry I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You better," Ms. Ochi says as she looks at me with snake like eyes.

"Becuase of this you will be assigned a personal tutor," Ms. Ochi continued and then turned her attention towards Kurosaki, "he will be your tutor."

"..."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Kuchiki," Kurosaki says smoothly.

Why is everything he does is smooth?

"..."

I was to much in shock. Personal tutor? Personal tutor? PERSONAL TUTOR!

It hit me like a ton of bricks fell on top of my head.

"Wait, what?" I say unable to believe what Ms. Ochi told me.

"Do I _have_ to repeat it again?" Ms. Ochi roars,"you are to be partnered with Ichigo Kurosaki untill you are able to behave properly in Our Fair Lady!"

I glance at the orange head that was casually leaning on the frame of the door. Our eyes meet and he flashs me a charming smile. I glare at him and turn my gaze back to Ms. Ochi and to the head master.

"But _why_do I have to be partnered with him?" I whine to the head master, "why not somebody I know? Like Renji!"

The head master gives me a soft look and lets out a sigh.

"Miss Kuchiki," Mr. Yamamoto says sternly, "you have failed to meet our ettiquete standards and knowing the family you are in will not tolerate us failing you."

Of course. How did I forget? I'm in the most feared richest family in Our Fair Lady. There are times that I hate being a Kuchiki.

"So instead of meeting the wrath of your family we would give you a partner that would tutor you 24/7 on ettiquete," the head master explains, "and at first we did decide that Renji was to be your partner but he has a bad reputation, good grades, but still, so we decided to pair you up with Ichigo. "

"And?" I ask as I look into the head masters eyes.

"And? So it is done, no need to explain any futher, you are now to be partnered with Ichigo Kurosaki, no if's and's or but's because it has already been decided, so move along," the head master said as he went back to his paper work on his desk, well, more like cross word puzzle, "Ms. Ochi show Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki to their new rooms, as of now they will now be neighbors."

"What?" I yell out in anger.

"You heard him!" Ms. Ochi hissed as she grabs the back of my collar dragging me behind her and the orange head looking at me as he follows.

"Stop it," I growl as I let Ms. Ochi drag me down the halls of the school, their are times that I hate being in a boarding school, there is no place to escape when you want to ditch class.

"Stop what?" the orange head asks a smug smile on his face.

"Looking at me," I hiss and glare at him. He starts to chuckle, "what?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it," he says and looks me straight in the eyes, "you are interesting."

"The only reason is because she's manly," Ms. Ochi says as she stops in front of two doors and searches her pockets for the keys.

"Whatever," I snarl and pry off her hand from my collar.

"See? No manners at all, the only things she knows how to do right is fight and insult," Ms. Ochi says as she gets two keys out of her pocket and examines them.

"Hey I'm not manly all the way I love cute things!" I yell as I cross my arms in annoyance.

"And dresses," Ms. Ochi adds and lets out a sigh, "sorry Rukia don't mean to be mean to sometimes."

"Yeah, well whatever," I say as my attention snaps back to the orange head who was _still_looking at me.

"Okay so this is your key," Ms. Ochi says as she places a key in my hands and then moves towards the orange head "and this is yours. If you have any problems just tell me."

Ms. Ochi walked away as I examine the key in my hand. When a sudden realization slapped me in the face.

"Wait!" I call out to Ms. Ochi, "what about all my stuff in my old room?"

"Already in your new one!" Ms. Ochi yells, "so no worries!"

I let out a huff and put in the key to my new room I turn my head and surprise surprise he was still looking at me.

"Good night," I say as I open the door and walk into the room, "strawberry."

"Good night," he says and walks to the door next to mine.

**The next chapter will be Ichigo's side(?) It feels to early for that. I think I'll split it. **

**One half Ichigo the other Rukia. I'm tired I'm going to bed. Goodnight. :] Oh! Please R&R! :] **


	4. Morning

**I'm going to pull an all nighter for this! :] Or untill I have to be pryed off the computer or until I pass out on the key board. xD **

I wake up to the sound of my Chappy shaped alarm clock screaming at me. I let out a groan as I press on the button that was placed between it's ears and pull over my purple decorated Chappy sheets over my head. It was way to early for me. Even though the school is required to wake up at 7:30 in the morning so that we all go to it's overly huge cafeteria. The food is really good I got to admit that it's warm and it melts in your mouth. When you enter the cafeteria the air is filled with the smell of french toast, pancakes, sausages, bacon, BLT's, Omelets, soups of every kind, and the smell of syrup gently intertwinds making a perfect melody.

"GROWL!" my stomache yells at me.

"Shut up," I whisper as I wrap my arms around my stomahce.

"Grrrrrrrroooooowl!" my stomache says in protest.

I shouldn't have thought about the food. It sounds really good right know.

"Growl!" my stomache says again.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I say as I throw off my warm bed sheets. I glare at my stomache as I start lift my way up off the bed. I slip on my bunny slippers that are always on the side of my bed. I strech, letting out a yawn as I grab my dorm key. My night gown sways around my knees as I shuffle towards the door.

"Man," I mummble under my breathe, "why can't you just wait?"

"Grrrr..." Whoah! Was that my stomache?

"Jeez, okay!" I say as I give my stomache a surprised look. If people saw me talking tomy stomache they think I'll be going crazy or something.

I lock my room door and look up to see a half naked orange head giving me a suspicious look.

I gasp and drop my key out of shock.

"Were you talking to your stomache?" Ichigo says with amusement his smooth voice washes over me.

I blush and quickly turn around.

"Why do you care?" I snap and turn my head enough to see him, "why are you half naked? If you're going like that to breakfast the teachers are going to kill you."

"Hmm... are you checking me out?" Ichigo asks as he gives me a sly grin.

I can feel my anger rising.

"NO," I say bluntly as I turn around completely facing him. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him, "don't be so full of yourself."

The orange head first gave me eyes of shock and then slowly he smiled and bursted in to laughter.

"Pffft... m-m-me? F-f-full of my s-s-self?" Ichigo laughed loudly.

He's laughing at me! Why is he laughing at me? My anger rose more and more the longer he laughed. So I did what I do best. I snapped. I curled my fingers up to a fist and gave him an upper cut punch to his toned stomache.

"Ugh!" Ichigo yells out in pain as he cluthes his stomache and looks up at me with big puppy eyes.

I stick out my tounge and give him the middle finger. Trying to hide the throbbing pain in my hand. Out of all the guys that I have punched in the stomache I got to say that his was the hardest I don't even know how my hand didn't manage to break. The strawberry smiled at me.

"You're going to be very interesting," Ichigo says as he straightens up and looks at me he glances at the floor and then quickly picks something up, "you have tutoring right after breakfast."

"I don't have to go to your lessons," I growl as I start to walk a way.

"Oh yes you do," Ichigo says as he grabs my arm to get my attention and dangles my room key in front of my face.

My eyes widen in shock and I open my mouth.

"Give that back!" I yell as I try to snatch it out of his hand.

He lifts up his arm making me miss it by an inch. I let out a growl. I hate it when people play keep away with me just because I'm small and it makes them feel inferior.

"I'll give it back when you come to your first lesson," Ichigo says in a low tone as he looks into my eyes.

...

I think my heart just stopped.

"Okay?" Ichigo whispers as he leans close to me.

" 'Kay..." I was all I was able to say.

Trying to take control of myself from looking like a love stucked school girl I take a deep breath only to smell his light colone making me swoon a little and he gives me a charming smile.

Gah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I have resisted every boy that I have meet at the stupid arranged meetings and those who have come on to me! So why? Why? Why can't I resist this guy? It's driving me crazy inside! We only meet twice yesterday but we didn't exchange any words. It's going to drive me insane!

I snap out of my trance and give him a glare.

"I'm NOT going and give that back!" I yell as I slip my arm out of his grasp and tried to knock him over by giving him a leg sweep.

This guy was quick on his feet. He stumbled backwards a little and then regained his balance. Giving me a mischievous grin he did something that I made my mouth drop to the floor in shock. He put the key down his sweatpants! He put it down there! Out of all the places! I would have liked it if he swallowed it!

"..." I couldn't say a word I stood there, like an idiot, with my mouth open, eyes wide in shock unable to procces what happened.

"So do you still want it?" Ichigo says proudly.

"I... uhhhh..." I gulp and shake my head.

"Is that a no?" He says with a smile on his face.

Is he trying to pick a fight? If he get's me angry enough I might just actually try to get my key from... that place.

I bit my lip and let out a snarl.

"No," I say in a low tone of surrender, "I'll go to your stupid lesson."

His smile became bigger and he started to glow. The orange head started to walk towards me as he locks eyes with me making me feel like a deer in head lights.

"Good," he says as he gets close to me and leans down to my face, "see you after breakfast."

I growl and turn my head away from his direction.

"See you after breakfast," I say in a low tone.

I see him smile from the corner of my eye and walks away.

"That's if you ever find the cafeteria," I whisper and then bolt right past him.

* * *

I wondered why she left in a hurry. I was confused in why she ran full speed past me and gave me an evil grin. It hit me when she disappeared around the corner. I don't know my way around this ridicluously huge school! I've gone to many schools to tutor many girls like Rukia Kuchiki but they were all small private schools that were easy to get around but this school is a freaken castle! What makes matters worse was that I don't have any sense of direction! Fuck! Wait, I know that there are a lot of people in this school so all I have to do is find somebody that is going to get breakfast or find a giant crowd. Yeah that's all I have to do... right?

I start to walk down the hall when I notice that something was feeling uncomfortable down there. Oh yeah, I took her room key. I got to admit what I did was pretty immature and totally uncalled for but I knew that no matter what I did she woudn't come to my lessons. My charm wasn't enough with her. She is a challange and I surprisingly like it. Plus she's kinda cute but I'm not going into the details she is after all my _student_ and I can't have any type of feelings or relationships with my student's. I turn the corner were Rukia turned to see a group of girls wearing nightgowns walking slowly. Just my luck. I put on my smile as I walk towards them.

"Excuse me," I say as I catch their attention as they all let out a tiny gasp and blush. Yup I sure got their attention.

"Y-yes?" One of them says shyly.

"Would you perhaps know where the cafeteria is?" I ask as they start to huddle together and whisper.

"Yes," another girl respondes, "we could take you but we're meeting up with a friend."

They wanted to walk with me, huh? But all I wanted were directions to the cafeteria.

"Oh well," I say a little disappointed, "your friend is more important than me anyways."

They all give me a sad look. I got to admit it kinda cute it looks like a litter of the cutest puppies are giving me the puppy eyes.

"We're sorry," they say in unison. Okay that was kinda creppy.

"No worries!" I say happily trying to make them feel better, "can you tell me how to get there?"

"Go straight down this hall then turn right, when you see a statue of a lion then turn right again, there are three halls make sure to go to the hall with the picture of the three angles and three demons, and after that just keep walking straight untill you see two big wooden oak doors open or a giant crowd whatever you see first."

"Okay got it!" I say as I start to walk away, "thanks!"

As I out of "ear shot" they all burst out in excited giggles and I can hear them whisper excitedly. As I turned right I started to wonder what type of food they had in this school.

The other private schools that I went to had good food I hope that this school was as good as all the others. I mean sure it's the richest most well known school in the district. Most of the little kids at my home town know the name of Our Fair Lady and dream of one day to go here, but just becuase it's high ranked, well known and rich doesn't mean that they will be going all out for their students. As I got to the end of the hall I see a statue of a gold painted lion looking full of wisdom and power, his eyes were filled with a warm but strict stare, and his shoulders were broad and looked like they hold the weight of the world, he looked like what a king should look. I stop walking to give him a bow and then turned right again and see three halls with paintings. Fuck. Which hall was it that I had to go to? They just told me not that long ago!

"Which one, which one..." I say as I start to examine the pictures, "the one with the dogs?"

I say as I see a painting with dogs playing poker. I let out a small chuckle and start walking towards the middle hall with the painting of a girl lying on the grass looking at the stars. I'm pretty sure that this isn't were the cafeteria is and that it's the wrong painting. I walk towards the last hall. The painting had three angels and three demons, they were laughing together, and sitting around a dinner table passing around the food. Oh I get it the paintings match the places, I guess the painting with the dogs is the game room, the girl is the astrology room, and the angel/demon painting is the cafeteria. How nice of the school to have picture labels so people won't get lost. I walk down the hall to hear the loud mummble of students and I can smell the mixture of warm foods in the air and my mouth instantly waters. I quicken my pace and my stomache let's out a small growl.

"Shut up I know," I say quietly and then let out a small chuckle, "now I know why she was talking to her stomache."

As I walk past the two big wooden doors I quickly become intoxicated with the smell of foods being cooked. I scan the cafeteria to find out were they were serving the food but it turned out to be that carts stacked with foods were being pushed around by women wearing maid outfits. I take back what I said about this school most likely being cheap, these guys go all out for their students! But I wish that I at least knew where to sit. I'm pretty sure that it would be akward if a half naked orange head randomly sat next to you. It would be beyond akward it would be weird. I let out a sigh and start to scan for an empty table. When somebody bumped into me and fell backwards onto the cold tile floor.

"I'm sorry," I say as I extand my hand towards them.

"No, no it was my fault," a small soft voice says as they look up at me. He was small looking and had these big sad blue puppy dog eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking," the guy says as he takes my offer of helping him up as he grabs my wrist, "why are you half naked?"

I guess I should have thought about putting on a shirt. Does this school have a problem of half naked guys walking around? I should ask.

"Does this school have a problem of half naked guys walking around?" I ask as I lift the guy up from the floor.

"Kinda," he replies as he straightens himself out, "if your part of the Espada group, then, yeah they will have a problem."

"Espada?" I repeat as I look at him with a confused look, "who are they?"

The guy turns around slowly as he scans the cafeteria.

"Their not here right now but I'll show you later," the guy answers and then puts his hand out in front of him, "I'm Hanataro, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ichigo," I say as I shake his hand, "it's nice to meet you too Hanataro."

"Come on let's find a place to sit," Hanataro says as he starts to walk forwards.

Woah that was easy I just made an acquaintance. This school is pretty friendly but then agian they are taught to be polite, so maybe this guy is just being super polite? It was pretty hard to follow Hanataro he was able to weave through the people trying to get to a table as for me I kept bumping into everybody and I almost knocked over a cart maid. I kept having to say sorry or excuse me over and over like a broken record.

"Sorry," I say as I bump into another cart maid.

"It's alright be more careful," the cart maid repondes in an overly sweet voice.

"Yeah," I say as I turn around and bump into _another_ person.

"Yo watch were your going!" the guy sneers before I was able to apologize.

"Sorry I'll be more careful," I say as I take a good look at the guy. He had long red hair that was down and are those tattoes I see? He had tattoes that looked like they were his eyebrows and his shirt was unbutton so I was able to see tattoes that are on his chest.

He didn't say a word but scratched his head and left.

"Ichigo over here!" I hear Hanataro yell and see him waving at me.

"Yeah coming!" I yell as I walk towards Hantaro.

"Who is he?" I ask Hanataro as he pulls up a chair and sits.

"Who?" Hanataro asks a little confused giving me puppy eyes.

"The guy with the long red hair and tattoes," I say as I sit down next to him.

Hanataro's eyes scan the cafeteria to find the red head.

"Oh!," Hanataro says letting me know that he saw him, "that's Renji Abarai, he is ranked tenth best in the school despite his rough look, he's very smart and is in all AP classes but he used to be a delinquent before he meet Ms. Kuchiki."

My ears perked up at the name Kuchiki.

"Who?" I ask trying my hardest to sound curious. Could it be Rukia Kuchiki?

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki," Hanataro says a little bit confused of my question, "you might have heard of her, her brother-in-law is Byakuya Kuchiki, he's from the most powerful family!"

"I think I have," I lie through my teeth. Of course I have heard about Byakuya Kuchiki his family has been the most power and feared through out many generations, also becuase of the uproar of him when he choose to marry a poor girl from the Rukongai it was all over the news.

"Well you need to get updated," Hanataro says and his eyes started to glitter with excitment, "look there she is! The beautiful Rukia Kuchiki!"

I follow were his eyes were looking so happily at to see the the raven hair girl walking towards the red head, she looked aggitated as she sat next to him, he says something to her that makes her laugh making her look bubbly and cute.

"Ms. Kuchiki is so pretty," Hanataro says.

Man this guy has it bad for her. Can't blame him though she _is _pretty but I can't go on about that, like I said before I can't have any feelings for my students.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that I have to cut it off here but I would like to finish my load of house work in the morning. I have some news for you guys Comic Con tickets go on sale on November 22! Woot! I'm totally getting them before they are sold out! Thank you for reading this chapter! Please R&R. :D**


	5. Breakfast

**I'm going going to have a good one week break! But I wish it was two. :p **

**Anyways hope you have a relaxing break too (if you have one). :] P.S. just letting you know that an OC is going to pop up but like I said before they are going to be side characters nothing more and also because it feels like some of the Bleach charaters don't seem like they would be students.**

"So," Renji says as I start to squeeze the sryup out of the bottle and onto my french toast, "what was the meeting with the old man about?"

"Hmmm?" I say as I see a cart maid walking by with bacon, "excuse me! Can I have two pieces please?"

"Of course!" the cart maid says happily as she stops and hands me a small plate with two perfectly crisp bacon pieces. Good call stomache on making me come early.

"You heard me," Renji snarls as he grabs his cup full of tea. Ugh. I hate tea. I don't know how him and nii-sama could always be drinking tea. I drink it only when I have to or when nii-sama want's to spend some time with me.

"Oh, well, it was about..." I say as I start to eye another cart maid that was pushing around a cart with perfectly golden toast, strawberry jam, eggs that are sunny side up and cups of milk.

"About what?" Renji asks impatently. I turn my head towards him and give him a glare.

"Can you wait!" I hiss at him, "I'll tell you when I get my breakfast!"

"Fine then," Renji growls as he grabs his BLT and takes one big bite.

"Excuse me!" I say as I slightly get out of my seat to get her attention.

"Yes?" the cart maid says in a soft tone.

"May I have two toasts with strawberry jam, one egg sunny side up and a cup of milk?" I ask as I eye at the cart hungrily.

"Here you go young lady," the cart maid sings as she passes me my food and cup of milk.

"Thank you!" I say happily as I set them down on the table.

"Your welcome," the cart maid says as she gives me a sweet smile and starts walking pushing the cart along with her.

Renji swallowed his food and took another sip of his tea.

"Ready yet?" he asks as I look at my food like a hungry animal.

"Nope," I responde and attack my food.

This food is pure heaven! My taste buds tingled at the taste of the strawberry jam, the french toast melted into my mouth, and the milk made everything go down smoothly.

This school is awsome when it comes to food.

"Slow down or you might choke," Renji says in a concerned tone.

"Shut up," I say but my mouth was full of food so it was more like Shugaht ulap.

"Be more lady like," Renji says as his eyebrows start to knit together. I swallow my food.

"Be more lady like," I mimick him in a high tone annoying voice, "yea, well, I'm HUNGRY you know I don't eat like this."

"I know but still have some dignity!" Renji growls as he crosses his arms, "and I don't sound like that!"

"Blah, blah, blah," I say as I raise my right hand up to his face as I open and close it

making it look like it was talking and chomp down on my piece of toast with bacon and egg on it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Renji stick out his tongue out in annoyance. I giggle a little and accidently inhale my food making me start to choke.

"See told ya!" Renji yells angrily and gives me one big slap on my back. I gasp for air and grab my cup of milk taking a big gulp and drinking half of the milk. I take a deep breath and went back to my food but this time I eat a little slower.

"So," I say as I swallow the last of my french toast, "the meeting was about me having a tutor."

"Really?" Renji says curiously as he turns his head towards me, "for grades?"

I shake my head and take the last gulp of my milk.

"No," I responde and set down my cup, "it's a tutor for my arranged marriage meetings."

"Really?" Renji says in an amused tone, "is this tutor going to teach how to be a girl?"

"Is he going to teach you how to be a girl?" I mimick him again and cross my arms, "what do you _want _me to get married to some guy that I will hate or be depressed about, till I die or do first degree murder?"

"Uh... well no," Renji says as he gives me a victimized looked. I hate it when he does that it makes me feel like I smacked the biggest cutest puppy on the nose.

"So," I say getting on track again, "I have to go to one of his stupid lessons today."

"_His_?" Renji says in a concerned tone, "as in _he _as in a _guy_?"

"Yes Renji," I say and let out a huff of annoyance, "as in he has a peni-"

"Don't say that!" Renji yells as his face goes red out of embarrassment.

"P...E...N...I," I say slowly teasing.

"Do NOT say it!" Renji says as he tries to give me a glare.

"Cilllin," I say fast as Renji gives me a confused look and I burst out into giggles.

"Dang it Rukia!" Renji yells and covers his eyes. His face was a dark red and I think I was able to see steam coming out of him.

"Ahaahahah!" I giggle madly, "y-you th-think I- I was go-going to say pe-pe-"

"Shut up!" Renji hisses as I burst out into even more giggles.

Ten minutes passes untill I was finally able to stop. Of course I got looks from the cart maids who probably think I'm crazy now and I'm pretty sure that everybody is going to talk about how Ms. Kuchiki was laughing so hard that she fell of the chair and was rolling around the floor, but whatever let them think what they think, let them talk what they talk becuase they don't really know me and it doesn't matter.

"Okay, then," I say as Renji and I walk out of the cafeteria, "I got to go know."

"Yeah, yeah," Renji says in an annoyed tone.

"What's the matter?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Nothing just..." Renji says as his voice trails off, "nothing be careful."

"Heh, who do you think your talking to?" I say in a confidante tone, "I have won so many Kendo matches that it will make Hercules cry."

Renji shakes his head in disapprovement and then gives me a smile.

"Whatever see you later," Renji says as he places a big hand on my head and shakes it around making my hair messy.

"Later," I say as I slap his hand away playfully and walk back down the hall as I try to fix my hair.

As I was walking down the hall I hear the whispers about me as usual. U tune them out atomatically as soon as I walk past them. I wish that they had something better to do it feels like all they ever do is talk abou me behind my back. I'm not THAT interesting jeez sometimes being a Kuchiki is _hard_ especially if your different. No wonder Byakuya is the way he is, so serious and dominate. I like being free like when Hisana and I used to live in the Rukongai, yeah it was a crap place filled with drug dealers, punks, gangs, and the police sirens could be heard going off all day and all night but at least nobody would bother you as long as you don't bother them. I'm not saying that I liked living there I just miss my privacy. I can't wait to get to my room and relax for a while untill I have to go to ballroom dancing again I need to recharge.

As I head to my door I start to check my bunny slippers for the key when I remebered that it was tooken away.

"Crap!" I yell out of frustration, "I forgot that stupid orange head has it!"

Fumes were coming out of my head. What do I do now? I bet he's still lost wondering aimlessly inside this outrageously huge school that could be as big as Hogwarts. Dang it this is not a Harty Potter! Whoever built this school was a huge Harry Potter fan.

"Dang it," I say under my breathe. I guess I should just wait outside his door like a cat waiting be let inside the house. I walk towards his door and flump myself down on the floor.

* * *

I got to say that I had the best breakfast that I have ever had in my life. I ate about three plates filled with different kinds of food and ate them all.

"Ah," I let out a sigh of relief as I wash down all the food with a glass of milk that tasted so creamy that the cows themselves would be surprised they made it. I was by my self Hanataro had to leave saying something about having early classes.

"All done?" says a cart maid as she stops right in front of me.

"Yeah," I respond as I hand her the piled up plates. She gives me a smile and gently takes them away from my hands.

"Thank you," the cart maid says in a merry tune as she places the plates on her cart and then walks away.

I sit in my chair ralaxing for a bit and then stand up to stretch. I guess it's time to get going I saw Rukia leave only a couple of minutes after I finished my last plate. I can't let her wait any longer or she would most likely be pissed waiting outside her door with a snarl on her lips and a glare in her eyes. Ah, I can see it already. As I was about to leave something caught my eye. Four people walking together with odd hair , like I'm supposed to talk about their hair color. One of them had blue vibrant hair, he had a "don't mess with me or I'll fuck you up" facial expresion and aurora. The second person was also a guy with glasses and pink hair. Why would a guy have pink hair? He has an air of creepiness. The other two are girls that are.. ehrm... pretty busty, one of them is a dark skin tone color with blonde hair, she looked like she didn't want to be there, or any where in the matter of fact. The second girl has a hair color that looks like a mix of blue and green together her make-up was little wierd I can't quite explain it clearly, it looks like blush bit it ran across her face like she was a Native American warrior. Then I noticed something the guys weren't wearing any shirts, just like me, are these the Espada that Hanataro mentioned? It could be... I think I should leave without catching their attention.

"Good luck with that," I say sarcasticaly underneath my breath as I duck quickly under the table to avoid the wondering eyes of the blue haired guy.

I hear the clatter of a chair being moved near me. I glance at the direction it was coming from and see a pair of legs swing underneath the table, long smooth legs. Shit. It's a girl, (hopefully) if she see's me and screams then I'll be caught.

"Why are you hiding?" a voice says as I jump and hit the table out of surprise.

"Ow," I say as I rub my head.

"Why are you hiding?" the voice repeats again.

I turn my head to find out that the owner of the legs is indeed a girl. She has a pretty face with long black straight hair, and smooth milky white skin, the only thing odd about her are her eyes, they are a different color her left eye is a dark gold and her right eye is an emerald green.

"Uh...hi," I say as she gives me a disapproving look.

"Why are you hiding?" she asks again but this time her tone of voice is strict and annoyed.

"I'm hiding from the colored hair people," I respond as she gives me a confused look.

She carefully removes her head and goes back to the surface. As I was about to crawl away I hear the scraping of the chair and turn around to see the girl underneath the table with me.

"You're hiding from the Espada," the girl says, "I can get you out."

"Really?" I say as I give her glittering eyes full of hope.

"Misha," the girl says as she bows her head.

"Ichigo," I say and give her a smile.

"Stay here," Misha says as she starts to crawl out.

"And do what?" I ask as she turns her head around to me.

"As soon as you hear a commotion leave as FAST as you can," Misha says as she turns away from me and starts to crawl out again.

"But what if-" I was about to protest when she whips her head back towards me making her long black hair look wild.

"Shut up and follow through the plan," Misha hisses as she glares at me, her colored eyes added a terrifying look like a psychopath's.

"Okay," I say meakly as she leaves.

I found someone who is scarier than Rukia. Well I doubt it becuase when women are angry they are ANGRY. Don't ever get on their bad side. I had to learn the hard way.

"GAAAAAH!" I hear a loud yell. The clatter of plates could be heard and then a loud CRASH!

"You idoit!" a voice roars.

I should leave.

"Calm down Grimmjow!" a feminine voice booms.

I take my chance to leave underneath the table. I turn my head towards the comotion, to see Misha and the blue haired guy dripping wet with soup. I hope it wasn't steaming hot soup. Misha looks like she was stunned of what happened and had an innocent face that looks like she was about to cry, she shifts her eyes towards my direction and then silently tells me "Go." I nod my head as I start to run towards the hall.

"Hey! Who's that?" I hear the feminine voice boom again.

Shit. I start to pick up speed and jump over a table.

"Who?" I hear another voice say but too late. I was gone and running full speed back to my room.

As I reached my room I stopped running and pause near Rukia's door trying to catch my breath. Rukia was there sitting on the floor in front of my room but she seemed to be asleep. I lean against her door as I take a couple more seconds to recover and study her structure. Rukia is interesting, although she is small she has long legs that looked powerful enough to kick through walls, her skin is snow white and radiant, and her raven black hair only enhanced her looks. It's odd how a pretty girl like her acts like, well, she acts like a boy, short tempered, fiery, stubborn, and rude, but that's what keeps me interested in her my only concern is if can turn this tomboy beauty into the perfect woman.

Well there's only one way to know. I walk over to her and kneel down to her face.

"Wake up," I say as I poke her soft cheek. No movement.

I can already tell that she's a heavy sleeper or she could be faking it so she doesn't have to do her lesso today. Not on my watch. I rock little on the balls of my feet and then gently fall on the floor. Let's see, how should I wake her up? I sit on the floor for a couple of seconds when a light bulb turns on above my head. Or course! Most girls are ticklish no matter how tough they are they are most likely to be ticklish. Rukia's fluffy white bunny slippers catch my attention as a devious smile slips out of my lips.

Carefully and slowly I start to remove her right bunny slipper. I don't want to catch her attention or wake her up. Well I do want to wake her up but that would ruin the fun, for me of course I'm certain that it won't be fun for her though. I remove the slipper and place it on the other side of me.

"Rukia," I say sweetly, "I think it's time for you to WAKE UP!"

I attack her feet as Rukia's eyes burst open out of surprise and gives me a wide eyed confused look as she start to burst into giggles.

"AH!" Rukia yells as she starts to wiggle her feet away from me.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell as my devious smile starts to spread across my face.

I grab both of her legs and wrap my right arm around them as I used my left hand to attack her feet.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Rukia laughs as she thrashes around trying to escape from my grip.

"AHAHAH NOOO! AHAHAHA!" Rukia laughs as tears of laughter start to appear, "Sssstop AHAHAHA HEHEHE!"

"What do you say?" I give her an evil smirk as she tries to give me a glare.

"HEHEHEH AHAHAHA!" Rukia laughs as she tries even harder to break away from my grip, "I AHAHAH GIVE! HEHEHE LET GO!"

Well that wasn't good enough for me but I didn't want for her to die of laughter.

"Okay," I say and let go of her.

Rukia quickly scrambles away from me and hides her feet by sitting on top of them and giving me a cold hard glare.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia hisses as she wipes away a tear from the corner of her eye, "first you take away my key and now this!"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," I say as I give her an innocent look.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," Rukia mimicks me in a high pitched annoyed tone, "whatever."

We sat on the floor in silence for a bit. Saying nothing. Rukia glared at me as I tried to look as innocent as I could.

"Well are we going to start the lesson or what?" Rukia growls as she crosses her arms.

"Ah yes!" I say as I rise up to my feet. Quickly I scoop up Rukia and throw her over my shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rukai roars as she starts to pound her fist against my back.

"I will," say calmly as I unlock my door and walk inside.

**Cliff hanger? Sorry to leave it like this but I have to get up early tomorrow despite is being a Sunday. xP My body has lost sense of time but at least the moon looks pretty tonight. See you next time. Please R&R! :D **


	6. Better or Worse

**Sorry I didn't update this whole week I had to leave town for thanksgiving. I hope you guys had a good time! Yum leftovers for breakfast! :] **

As Ichigo closed the door behind him I couldn't help but have a wave of panic wash through my body. I have never been alone with a guy. Well I have in those stupid arranged marriage meetings but I think that's different and I'm always alone with Renji but I don't think that even counts I think of him as my brother than just a boy.

Ichigo then plops me down on a couch and stands in front of me.

"Okay," he said as he looks down at me, "stay there while I go get things ready."

I just look at him like a deer caught in headlights. He turns around and walks into an room.

I can't breathe. My heart is racing fast. I feel like I have a fever. How do I escape? Oh please someone come and save me! I want to be in my room right now drawing chappy. That's when I remembered that the orange head had my key.

"DANG IT!" I yell as I grip the couch.

Ichigo's head pops out of the room and gives me a concerened look.

"What?" I growl I turn my head towards his direction.

"Nothing," Ichigo replies as he walks out of the room carrying two things in his left hand.

"What do you have in your hand?" I ask as I point at his hand.

"Oh," Ichigo says in a smooth tone and shows the objects to me, "heels and a list."

"What?" I say confused of what he just said.

"Put these on," Ichigo says as he hands me the heels and starts readig the list, "it says here that you fail at ballroom dancing."

I give him a snort.

"Yeah," I say not trying to deny it.

"Well then put these on and I'll teach you how to dance," Ichigo says in a soothing sweet tone.

Ichigo gently places the heels on my lap as he turns hios attention to the list in his hands.I stare at the heels on my lap, they are a dark alluring purple color, smooth, cool to the touch, and elegantly simple.

"Well?" Ichigo asks as he glances at me and then his eyes go back to the list.

I didn't say a word. I put on a heel and my foot easily slipped into them. I put on the second heel. I carefully got up from the couch and shakily stood up. I don't like heels it makes me feel like I'm about to fall over any time because of my clumsiness. Also I don't really wear heels even to events I wear wedges and hide them under my long dresses. I take in a deep nervous breath.

"It's okay," Ichigo says softly. I straighten up and look at him right in the eye.

I take a step towards him trying my best not to fall or look shaky. Ichigo gives me an amused smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Ichigo asks as he places his left hand on his chest and extends his right hand towards him.

"The pleasure is mine," I say remembering my etiquette and placed my right hand over his.

I place my lef hand on his shoulder. I'm surprised that I was even able to reach his shoulder usually I fall short a couple inches away and put it on my partners forearm.

Especially because this orange head is taller than any of the partners I have had since the beginning of the school year.

"Surprised?" Ichigo asks in a smooth tone.

"Yes," I answer truthfully.

"It's the heels unlike your wedges it gives more height," Ichigo explains as he flashes me a smile.

"Whatever," I growl, "are you going to teach me how to dance or what?"

"Of course," Ichigo says as he suddenly pulls me closer ti him. I bump my head on his bare chest.

I bite my tongue trying hard not to let out a swoon. He smells good, I mean, he smelled good before, when he got close to me this morning, but know that he is really really really close I'm having full affect of his scent.

"W- what the hell?" I say as I put my hands on his chest trying to push myself away from him but his grip tightened around me.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to teach you how to dance?" Ichigo asks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Oh no... if he gives me the puppy eyes I'm done for.

"Well, yeah... it's just," I started to to say.

"You don't want to dance," Ichigo says a little wounded.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, and then he did it, he gave me the dreaded puppy eyes. Heaven knows that I'm a BIG sucker for the puppy eyes look! It makes me weak to the knees and feel butterflies in my stomache because of that I can't hang around Hanataro who has that look 24/7.

"I- I," I say as I look away and stare at the floor. Dang it! Come on Rukia! You can over cme this!

I snap my attention to Ichigo's and I lock eyes with him, while trying my best to keep a good game face on and give him a fiery glare without melting to the floor.

"Are we going to dance or what?" I say as I try my best to let out a growl, but it came out weak and soft like a kittens meow.

"Yes," Ichigo says smoothly, "my lady."

"Who do you think you are?" I say as I give him a grin, "your not Sebastian."

"Who?" Ichigo says curiously.

"Never mind," I say as my grin disappears, "come on I don't have all day."

Ichigo gives me a slight nod.

After what seemed like years my tutoring lesson was over. Dancing in heels is VERY complicated. It was like I was a baby all over again and taking my first steps. I wobbled and tripped over my own feet many times. I also almost twisted my ankle but thankfully Ichigo was able to stop the incidate from occuring. When it was over I was panting heavily and sweating. I leaned my body on Ichigo's in order not to collapse to the ground.

"C-can I have it back?" I ask in a low tired voice.

"What?" Ichigo says dumbly.

If I wasn't so tired I would of done something to him, like bite him or something. Instead I just shifted my eyes towards him and gave him an angry glare.

"My key," I say in a low dangerous tone, "I want it back."

Ichigo gives me a surprised look and then as always gives me a charming smile.

"Yes, I'll give it back to you," Ichigo says smoothly.

Why does he always speak in a smooth tone? I would like to hear him angry. I hold back a smile as Ichigo puts me on the couch and dissapears into a room. I let out a sigh of relief. The couch is soft, I sank into it and it felt like it was trying to sooth my tired body. I didn't notice before when I was on the couch earlier because I was having a wave of panic. Slowly I lift up my upper body and then my left leg. Taking off the heels in a slow and tired manner. I ran my hand threw my hair and rub off the sweat on my forehead. I let out another sigh of relif when the heels left my feet. I can feel them throbbing from the pain of the heels even though I took them off. I let myself sink back into the couch. My mind started to drift and my eyes were getting heavy. After a couple of seconds I fell asleep and left myself completly vulnerable.

* * *

When I came back from my room to give Rukia back her dorm key. I was surprised that she fell asleep on the couch. I don't blame her though anybody would be tired if they had to dance in 5 inch heels. Especially if they are a beginner. I let out a sigh and walk slowly towards her and kneel on the ground in front of her.

"Come on," I say softly, "wake up."

Rukia stirs a little but does not wake up.

"Rukia," I purr and stroke her face gently with the back of my hand. Rukia tensed up when I touched her face but then let out a soft sigh. Curious I lifted up my hand a little. Rukia's eyebrow curved up and she pouted her lips. It was cute and kinda sad, so I decided to keep stroking her face.

"Rukia," I say again and this time she responded.

"K- Kaien," Rukia says softly. It sounded so sweet so sad. I was shocked to hear her say guys name pass through her lips.

"Hey," I whisper as I gently tug her hair, "wake up."

Then something happened she let out a tiny gasp of sadness and tears started to roll down her face. My eyebrows furrowed together in worry. Did something bad happen between her and this Kaien guy? I just looked at her like an idoit as soft sad gasps and whimpers escaped her lips and her tears gradually increased. I don't know what to do. I hate being useless! Should I wake her up? No. That doesn't sound like a good idea. I think that the fact that I have heard her say a guys name and saw her cry would make her enraged. I let out a frusterated sigh getting up from the floor. I walk over to a box on the floor and put her key on it. Quietly I walk towards my room and rummage through my boxes. I look through three unopened boxes when I came across my box filled with all my CD's perfectly protected by their cases. I glance out my door. This will be the perfect way of waking her up without embarassing her. I pick up the box and then dump 32 CD cases on hard wood floor. The sound filled the room and escaped out the door echoing though out the dorm.

"W- WHAT?" I hear Rukia yell out in surprise. I let out a little satisfied sigh and slowly exit out of my room.

As I enter the room I see Rukia standing from the couch her face showed no signs of sadness only shock and confusion.

"Sorry I dropped something in my room," I say as I give her a goofy grin.

Rukia didn't say a word but looked at me then looked at the floor her hair covered her eyes.

"I left your key on the box," I say as I turn away from her, "you can leave if you want."

I her her shuffle her feet.

"Thank you," Rukia says sofltly as I hear her open the door and heard the click when she closed it.

"No problem," I say as I walk into my room.

I look at the pile of CDs on the floor. I guess I should start unpacking things. Two hours later. I had most of the things upacked, organized and put into their proper places. Tired I walk out of my room and drop myself onto the couch. I only have a couple things to finish I have to move the coffee table from the doorway and connect the TV but I'll do that tommorrow I'm already done with most the things so I'm just going to be lazy and rest for most of today, but the problem is my mind doesn't like to be lazy while my body does. The next thing I knew I found myself getting dressed and walk out the door.

"I guess I'll explore," I mummble as I walk past Rukia's door. I stop and turn my head towards her door. Should I knock? But what for? We're not friends and she'll be uttely mortified by the fact of me telling her that I'm concerned for her because she as crying in my dorm. I'm pretty sure that Rukia is the type of person who doesn't like people seeing her cry. She's most likely the type of person who has a fortress around her heart unless she decides to let you in.

I shake my head and start walking down the hall. Why should I care? I'm her tutor. I won't be in this school for long, most likely, well untill she becomes the perfect woman and then when that is all done and over with they'll hand me my check and an other school will call me up and I'll be on my way. Why does she interest me so much? It's most likely because she's so different from all the other girls I had to tutor. The girls I had to tutor weren't as bad as Rukia all they needed were extra lessons and then that's it they became the ideal girl, they, or the school wanted them to be. A smile escapes from my lips. Heck Rukia was so different and rebellious that they had to give me a list. I hope that my interest in her won't interfer with me tutoring her because if it does it could go either for better or for worse.

**Hmmm... this feels short. I still hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe that it's already December! Christmas is coming soon. If I'm not lazy I'll do an IchiRuki Christmas story. Please R&R. Love you guys! **


	7. What a crazy afternoon

**Okay sorry for the delays I wanted to make this as long as possible! Also please excuse any ooc with some Bleach charaters. Well let's get on with the story! :D **

I close the door behind me when I enter back into my room and drop my key next to the tiny lamp table near the door. I clench my fist and bite the corner of my bottom lip. This is not good. I called out Kaien's name! This is not good. I hope that Ichigo didn't hear it or saw me crying. Then he'll know how weak I am inside.

"Dang it!" I yell out into the room.

Frustrated I lifted up my hands, pulled at the roots of my black raven hair and knelt to the floor.

"Dang it," I whisper out in to the room again. This sad and lonely room. I can hear my voice echo softly and bounce from the walls.

Nothing hurts me more when my memories with him return.

RING!

I let out a gasp of surprise. My cell phone was ringing. I get up from the floor and hurriedly walk to my room as I was about to grab my phone from the night stand I trip over my own two feet and land flat on my face. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO UNGRACEFUL? Luckly I didn't hit the night stand. Carefully getting up I grab the edge of the night stand and shakingly get up. I glare at my phone and answered it.

"What?" I snarl as I sit down on my bed.

"Rukia?" I hear Renji say in a confused tone.

"Yeah," I say as I let myself calm down.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're late for an arranged marriage meeting," Renji says in a calm and blunt tone.

"..."

"Rukia?"

"?" I burst out into a rage.

I quickly hang up and with the speed of light I get ready in what felt like 5 seconds. You might be thinking why is she freaking out about this? Doesn't she hate going to those type of things anyways? I do hate them I hate them so much that I'll rather be stuck in a room with cannibals then go to those stupid arranged marragies, but the reason why I'm, freaking out would be because if I skip out in the meetings then the school will call Nee-sama and that is one thing I don't want. I don't want them to call him to tell him that they want a meeting to talk about his adopted daughter. I don't want them to disturb him out of his very busy schedule and he'll have to come over on his only day off. Then they'll tell him about how I've been acting like a wild beast, getting into fights, disobeying teachers, and being a big wild mess. He won't look at me when they'll be tearing me apart like the hungry animals they are and when we leave the office he'll look at me with a hint of dissapointment in his eyes and then mummble under his breathe how this was supposed to be the day he was going to see Hisana before he had to leave agian. Then after all that is done and over with, I'll go back to my room, my sad and lonely room, feel like complete and utter shit, and cry myself into sleep. Yup, all that happens when I miss those stupid things.

As I quickly opened my door I run straight into somebodies chest and fell on my butt.

"GRRR WHAT THE HELL?" I roar out of annoyance.

Quickly I get up and glare viciously at the person who was slowing me down. Guess who it was? That stupid Strawberry! I shove past him not saying a word.

"Hey!" Ichigo calls out and I hear his footsteps come near me.

I ignore him and quicken my pace.

"Hey!" Ichigo calls out again, "don't ignore me!"

"Shut up," I say in such a heated tone that it felt like I was going to breathe out fire.

"Grrr," I hear Ichigo let out a low growl and then I felt something grab my wrist.

Out of surprise I quickly turned my head to see Ichigo's determined eyes staring right into me.

"W-what is that you want?" I ask as my voice shook a little.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asks softly.

I felt my rage meter blow up.

"Is that what you want to know?" I hiss at him, "let go of me if I'm even more late I'll be in more trouble then I already am!"

I jerk my hand away from his and quickly run down the hall. As I was running towards the west side of the school I can feel all my rage quickly turning into shame. Why did I act like a bitch to him? He probably just wanted to help, but I'm so used to being alone that I don't know if I should trust the person who want's to help me. I slow down and stop in order to catch my breathe. Huffing madly I hear footsteps not far behind me. I slowly turn my head to see who it was. Guess who it was? It was that stupid Strawberry again. He slows down when he noticed that he caught my attention and stopped only a few feet from me. I burst out laughing. I laughed for a while not really sure how long and then my laughter turned into sobs. Ichigo slowly walked towards me and gently placed a big hand on my tiny shoulder.

"What do you want?" I say as tears pour out of my eyes, "Go away I don't need you."

Ichigo didn't say a word.

"Please j-just l-leave me alone," I say fighting hard not to make my voice shake.

"..." Ichigo opened his mouth but no words came out.

"L-look, I h-have to go," I say as I try to shrug off his hand but it only made him slightly tighten his grip on my shoulder.

I let out a sigh and grab his hand lifting it up from my shoulder as I was about to let it go he wrapped his fingers with mine.

"W-W- What a-are you d-d-doing?" I stutter as I look at him with complete shock.

Ichigo didn't say a word and flashed me that stupid charming smile.

"Where do you have to go?" Ichigo says as he starts to walk and drags me along with him.

"To- to the w-western t-tower," I stutter as I try to wiggle my hand out of his. It only makes him tighten his grip and then he gently tugs me so I can be walking along side him.

I don't like this. If someone was to walk by right know they would think me and him are a couple and becuase it's the infamous Rukia Kuchiki rumors will spread like a wild fire. The last thing I want is more unnecessay attention. After a couple of seconds though, I decided to let him win. I stopped struggling and went with the flow. It was weird at first I never holded a guys hand before but after a while it started to feel natural. I let a smirk part my lips. I don't understand how holding hands is a big deal for some people but then again I'm not in love, if it was with the person I love then I guess my heart will be pounding, my whole entire face will be red, the mixed feelings of nervousness and happiness, and the feeling like about any minute you'll float off into the sky. No, not right now I have none of those feelings but I do strangely have this warm feeling inside of me.

"Ummm..." I say meakly trying to say something.

"Yes?" Ichigo says softly and turns his head towards me.

"Sorry," I say and look at the floor, "sorry for being like a bitch earlier."

"That's okay," Ichigo says and pats me on the head with his other hand.

"Thank you," I whisper under my breathe.

"So, why do you have to go to this tower thing?" Ichigo asks as we stop at a split section of the hall.

"This way," I say as I tug his arm, "I have to go to an arranged marriage meeting."

"Oh?" Ichigo says in slightly dissaproved tone, "with who?"

"I- I don't really know," I reply and let out a huff, "they never tell me."

"Well I think that's unfair," Ichigo says.

"Everything is unfair," I say.

We walked by a classroom when I caught our reflection.

"Oh my god!" I yell out in horror, I stop and turned my body to see my whole entire reflection.

"What?" Ichigo says in s surprised tone.

"Dude seriously?" I yell and let go of Ichigo's hand. I didn't notice how easily he let me go. I walk up to the window and press my hands against my face. Ugh I look completely miserable! My big eyes looked bloodshot red and hollowed in like I haven't slept in days and my hair a complete mess. Oh god I can't go to that meeting looking like a psyhco! I turn around and give Ichigo a look of defeat.

"What do I do now?" I ask as he walk up to me.

Ichigo give me a soft smile.

"Just go the way you are," Ichigo replies and took my hand again.

"What no way!" I say in protest, "People already have a bad impression of me!"

"Then you shouldn't care," Ichigo says and gives me a big grin.

I close my eyes. He's right. Why should I care? But then again I do care about my image. I 'm a girl that way. There are days that I don't give a shit on how I look but today isn't those day's today I need a confidance boost so I want to look good in order to feel good again.

"Come on." Ichigo says as he gently tugs my arm, "were is the tower?"

"Down this hall turn a left and it will lead to the west doors, after that there's a path decorated with roses."

"Roses?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Yes, roses," I reply and then let out a snort, "it's to symbolize the love of arranged marragies."

"That's a load of crap," Ichigo says.

"I know!" I yell out in agreement I look up at him and give him a smile, "Finally a person who agrees with me!"

To show him my happiness I slugged his arm with my free hand. Heh I'm still a tomboy inside.

After what felt like forever we reach the tower. I take a deep breathe and let go of Ichigo's hand.

"Thank you for the company," I say and give him a bow, "but today doesn't change anything."

"Really?" Ichigo asks and lifts up an eyebrow.

"Really, really," I say as I opened the door and entired the tower.

As I was making my way up the stairs I started to feel a little nervous for two reasons.

One is that I have arrived to late and I missed the marriage meeting and two that if the person who I was supposed to meet was still waiting in the room and was feeling stood up. Nothing is worse that being stood up. I've had it a couple of times when some people have figured out that they were meeting with Rukia Kuchiki for the marriage meetings they would skip the meeting entirely and will try to avoid me if they see me down the hall. I know that it sounds weird that it would hurt to be stood up by a complete stranger but it does. It hurts me that they are so afraid of being with a room with me that they decide it would be better to avoid me then get the chance to know who I am.

I got to the top of the stairs, took a deep breath and knocked on the smooth oak wooden door.

"Come in,"I hear a voice say. I let out a sigh of relief. Good they were still here.

I open the door and enter the room. The room that will always look familiar to me. It was carefully decorated to make the atmosphere feel at home so that the people could feel comfortable and be more at ease. There is a bookcase at the opposite side of the door and in front of the bookcase is a table with pastries and a teapot filled with coffee, after every meeting the schools maids will come and re-fill the teapot with warm coffee and replace the pastries, and on the sides of the table are big two red velvet chairs facing each other, a cozy fire place on the right side and a balcony on the left. If this place didn't hold those stupid marriage meetings then I would enjoy coming to the tower whenever I had the time.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" I hear a calm voice say from the balcony.

"Yes," I say and walk into the room. My eyes popped wide open and I bit my tongue in order not to scream.

"Hello miss Kuchiki," the person in front of me says as he places a hand on his chest and bows, "I'm Ulquiorra Cifer it's pleasure to meet you."

To stunned to say anything I bow back. I can't believe that this was the person who I have a meeting with! An Espada! Oh please all that is holy and almighty save me!

"I'll tell you the truth," Ulquiorra says in a calm tone and turns his attention towards me, "I hardly come to these so I don't really know what to do."

"Uh, well," I say softly as his eyes lock with mine and quickly I apologize, "I'm sorry that I arrived late to our meeting I wasn't sent a notification."

Why did I apologize? I mean, yeah, it was the nice thing to do but when his emerald eyes locked with mine it felt like I was about to be eaten up.

"It's fine," Ulquiorra says and walks to the book case, "actually I was hoping you wouldn't show up, I was dreading the thought of you coming here actually."

OUCH.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? You don't say that to a person who you never even meet or hardly know!

"I'm sorry that I have arrived to the meeting," I snarl and glare at him.

Shit. Ulquiorra turned his head to give me an ice cold stare.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you," Ulquiorra says in calm but angry tone.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry there are times when I can't control my temper," I apologize and turn away from him to escape his stare.

I can still feel his eyes on me and it was starting to make me feel nervous and cold. I wrap my arms around myself so I wouldn't start shivering.

"Coffee?" I hear Ulquiorra ask.

Slowly I turn my head and see Ulquiorra pour coffee into a teacup. Is he trying to be just a little kind? He might, I don't know, this guy is a famous enigma. There are only a couple facts about that he has royal Spanish blood and is very rich because of his decedants. Second, he is the fourth strongest in the Espada , he shows no emotions of any kind no matter what type of situation he is in. Last but not least, he has a heart as cold as ice. Despite those facts nobody really knows him well, they could be wrong for all I know, well except for the first and second ones those are true, but still, girls still fall for him try their hardest to get his attention but he just ignores every single one of them, rejects every love confession, and turns down every proposal. Those poor girls, a broken heart is the hardest to mend.

"Yes please," I say as I turn around and walk towards the table.

Ulquiorra pours the coffee into the cup and hands it to me. Carefully I try my hardest not to touch his hand but unfortantly our fingers brush each other sending me a slight shiver. His skin felt cold nothing at all like Ichigo's warm hand. Wait. WHY DID I JUST COMPARE HIM TO ICHGO? I feel my face turn red and I stare blankly into the cup.

"Is something wrong?" I hear Ulquiorra say.

Snapping out whatever state I was in I shook my head aruptly.

"No... I mean," I say and then let out a sigh, "no."

"Are you sure?" Ulquiorra asks.

I shake my head and lift the up to my lips to take a sip.

"You know you look like complete shit so I'm assuming something is wrong," Ulquiorra says in a blunt tone.

Trying my hardest not to spit out my coffee I accidently inhaled it and started to choke.

"I'm guessing I hit the nail on the head," Ulquiorra says as he picks up a cookie and eats it with on big bite.

"W-what -cough- are you -wheeze- talking about -cough hack-," I say in between breathes.

This guy is starting to piss me off! What is up with his attitude? Sure I'm some what worse then him but at least I try to be nice about it! Ulquiorra didn't reply but took a sip of coffee. When I was done choking I sat on the red velvet chair next to me to catch my breath again.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra says in a some what dissapproved tone, "done choking, such a shame it was fun seeing you squirm."

I grip the arm of my chair. I'm not going to say a word. Obviously he's trying to get me angry. I'm not going to let him win. Ulquiorra walks up to his chair and sits down across from me.

"You know," I say in a dark tone, "for someone who says such rude things your actions say another."

"Really?" Ulquiorra says his voice sounded interested in what I had to say.

"Really," I repeat as I cross my legs.

"How?" Ulquiorra asks as he looks straight into my eyes not giving me any mercy.

"Just give me second," I say as I run my hands through my hair.

"Second over," Ulquiorra says in an unenthusiastic tone.

I can feel my blood starting to boil. I grip the arm of the chair so hard that it began to make a ripping noise.

"CAN. I. LEAVE." I say in a very dangerous tone.

"I don't know can you?" Ulquiorra smirks.

"Oh, look at that, it seems that you are able to smile than look like an idoit expressionless manikin twenty-four seven," I hiss as we lock eyes.

We glared at each other for what seemed for hours, none of use backed down, if someone were to cut the tension with a knife we would have attacked each other and started tearing at each others limbs. **RING! **Both me and Ulquiorra jumped out of our sits in surprise at first I thought we were going to fight but nothing happened we just stood there staring at my ringing phone. After a couple of seconds I pick up and answered it.

"Hello?" I ask as I sit back down on to the chair.

"Rukia don't be late for our next lesson tomorrow," I hear Ichigo's voice say, "if you are I'm going to do something that I'm sure you won't enjoy, bye."

Ichigo hangs up before I say a word.

"I have to go," I say as I press the end button and turn my attention back to Ulquiorra.

"Goodbye," Ulquiorra says as he walks towards the balcony, "may we see each other again."

I let out a snort.

"Are you sure you want that we tried to rip at each others throats!" I say as I started to make my way out.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra says, "but it was fun nobody has ever treated me the way you did."

"Your a bit odd," I say as I open the door and I turn around before I left, "I hope you'll find true love one day!"

And after that I ran all the way down the stairs, out the tower, and through the path. For a second I paused and looked back at the tower to see Ulquiorra give me a small goodbye wave, smiling I wave back and run back into the school. I think I've just made a complicated friendship with Ulquiorra Cifer.

**So, Ulquiorra is totally ooc ;_; his personality is hard for me to catch. Ichigo didn't have a side in this chapter :/ but he will in the next. I'm having some bad oreo cookie cravings. Actually I'm having cookie cravings to the max. Well anyway I'm super late on saying this but Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! I hope that you all had a good time. I love you all! Please R&R :D **


	8. Ichigo likes chocolate?

**Valentimes day is coming up. :/ I just don't know if I will be able to write a little IchiRuki story on that day. Curse my procastination! Well I get out of school early that day so I might be able to write one for you guys! **

Crap. I lost my way back to my dorm. Fuck like seriously I need to either get a better sense of direction or this school needs to be rebuild and not be based off Hogwarts.

Taking a couple steps forward I scan around the halls hoping that a ray of light would happen to shine down from heaven and an angel would show me the way, but of course this is reality and not anime or whatever, letting out a sigh I figured I should have called Rukia in the first place since she knows her way around this castle.

I reach for my cell phone inside my jacket pocket and pull it out. I flip it open and look for Rukia's name inside my contact list. I pause for a second as I look at her name. Should I call her? She's in that important meeting after all but then again she hates going to those things so I don't think she will mind if I interupt.

I press the send button and listen to the long persistant ring.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

I feel my heart drop and my face turns pale.

Fuck. Please don't tell me it's who I think it is.

"Kurosaki-kun is that you?" a high and overly sweet voice calls out to me.

It _can't_ be her. It just can't. She couldn't have found me all the way out here.

Slowly I turn my head and look from the corner of my eye. A scowl appeares across my face. Behind me a girl with long hair, with a slighty darker orange hair color than me, wearing white blouse that had ruffles on the front of her shirt (enhancing her already huge bust) and at the ends of her sleeve, with a dark blueish-purple skirt that stopped right above her knees, wearing matching high heels, and she stares at me questioningly.

"Ah! It is you Kurosaki-kun!" Orhime yells out in excitement and runs full speed towards me.

My instinct was to run away from that crazy over obsessed psyco but I was into much shock to move.

How did she find me? How did she even know I was here? Did somebody tell her? Did she interogate my family? More important, HOW IN THE FUCK DID SHE FIND ME?

Tackling me to the floor and knocking my cell phone out of my hands she crushes me with her breast making it hard for me to breath.

Oh god this is too painful. Both physically and emotionally.

Orhime lifts herself up enough to let me breath but not enough to get away from my face.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." Orhime says softly as she looks into my eyes.

"Oi, Inoue-san why are you here?" I ask trying my hardest to fight back a snarl.

Orhime does not answer but looks at me a little while longer as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I- I thought I wasn't able to see you again," Orhime says as she starts to sob, "I'm so happy."

Really? Really now? Can't she see that I don't look so happy that she is seeing me? The hell I don't. I want to throw her off me but I have a bad weakness with crying girls my prince charming side takes over.

"There, there," I say as I lift my self up and slightly push her away from me.

I glance around the floor looking for my cell phone. I need Rukia to save my ass!

Orhime doesn't say a word and just keeps sobbing and looking at me as if thinking that if she keeps looking pathetic enough I would embrace her and tell her that everything is okay and that we will never be apart.

Oh god that makes me want to vomit all over the place.

"Kurosaki is something wrong?" Orhime asks softly, "Why do you look angry and disgusted?"

"Oh, I just dropped my phone and I can't find it," I say quickly as I snap out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry it must have been when I hugged you!" Orhime yells out frantically and then starts to sob even harder, "I-I'm soooorrrryyyyyy!"

Somebody needs to make this woman shut the fuck up.

"It's okay, it's okay," I say as I patted her head and gave her a fake smile. Geez it feels like I'm talking to a child. All I want for her is to get off my legs all the weight she's putting on them is cutting off the blood cirulation.

"Inoue," I say as I gently stroke her face.

"Y-yes?" Orhime struggles to say as she eagerly leans her face towards me as if expecting it to be the moment we should kiss.

I try hard not to scowl at her but a few veins pop out of my forhead.

"Please get off me," I say trying hard not to hiss at her, "pretty soon I won't be able to feel my legs."

"OH I'M SO SORRY!" Orhime yells and gets up stumbling and falling flat on her face but unfortantly some how making her skirt lift up over her butt giving me a clear view of her panties.

I stare at her questioningly, seeing her panties neither disgust me nor does it turn me on, not really sure why it's most likely becuase I'm not attracted to her.

Turning away I scan the floor for my phone and get up from the floor. I spot is near the wall where a painting of dandelions swayed gently in the wind.

"Hello? Ichigo? HELLO?" I hear a voice come out from my phone as I walk towards it to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say back.

"Ichigo why did it take you a while to respond?" I hear Rukia say a little aggravated from the phone.

"Sorry I bumped into somebody and dropped it so it took a while find it," I say as I give her a slight chuckle.

"So, what is it?" Rukia asks.

"Hmmm?" I say.

"Why are you calling me?" Rukia snaps and I can't help but smile.

"Can't I just call you?" I ask making my voice sound a bit wounded, "Can't I just talk you like a normal person instead of a tutor?"

"Grrr..." I hear Rukia let out a low growl.

Rukia is so cute when she's angry. I can already see her eyebrows knit together in frustration, her hand curling tightly on her chappy decorated cell phone, and her big shining eyes glaring at the phone.

No! Bad Ichigo! Don't like your student! You can't like her!

"So," Rukia growls, "what do you want?"

Shaking my head I took a moment to respond.

"I lost my way back to the dorm," I say, "can you help me out?"

"Really? Oh god your sense of direction sucks!" Rukia hisses into the phone and I let out a quiet chuckle.

"Yes I know," I say and then smoothly say, "are you going to save your prince charming?"

"Oh shut up," Rukia respondes but gives out a little giggle, "where are you at?"

"I don't really know," I say and I hear Rukia let out an angry groan, "but I do know that I am near a painting of dandelions swaying in the wind."

"Oh your not that far from me," Rukia says and I practically almost leap out of joy, "don't go any where I'll be there in a while."

"Okay, bye love can't wait for you to get here," I say in a low seductive tone.

"HUH? Ichigo what-" I hang up before she can say anything more. I love messing with her.

"Who was that Kurosaki-kun?" Orhime says behind me.

Crap! I forgot she was here! Then she heard me flir- messing with Rukia!

"Oh, uh," I say as I try hard to make up a lie, fuck it, I suck at lieing when there's to much pressure, "my newest student."

Orhime's eyes open widly from shock and clamps her hands over her bust.

"St-student?" Orhime stutters.

"Yes," I reply nonchalantly.

"What if she falls for you?" Orhime exclaims and flaps her arms around wildly, "Oh no! This is bad and what if you fall for her! Oh no! I don't want to lose you!"

Rolling my eyes I scratch my head.

"You know that I don't fall for my student's it's against my rule," I say letting out an annoyed sigh.

Orhime stops flapping her arms and looks at me with big stary eyes.

"Your not going to fall in love with her?" Orhime says in a cheerful tone.

"Most likely... not," I say and look around the hall.

"Oh good!" Orhime jumps up into the air.

"Mhmm," I say and click my tounge.

"So why are you here Kurosaki-kun?" Orhime asks as she walks towards me and invade my personal space. Her bust rubbing up against my chest. If she weren't a girl... well if she weren't a girl I would do something horrible to make her hate me forever.

"Isn't that my question?" I say in a low dark tone trying to intimadate to get her the heck away from me or at least take a couple steps back.

"Oh well..." Orhime's voice trails off and blushes into to a deep red. Okay, now that's cute I like it when girls blush, I still don't like her personally though.

* * *

As I turn around the corner of the hall I see Ichigo with a girl who was standing very _very_ close to him.

Shocked I didn't know what to do. I stood there for a while just staring at them not really sure what to do. Should I go up towards them? But what if it's really important and I just ended up getting in the way? Fuck, what do I do?

"Rukia!" I hear Ichigo say making me snap out of my trance.

I look towards them and I see Ichigo gently pushing aside the girl, he walks fast towards me and give me a friendly wave.

I shift my attention to the girl who looks at Ichigo's back longly and then she looks at me. We lock eyes and she gives me a look mixed with confusion and hatred. I quickly look away and stare at the floor.

"Come on let's go," Ichigo says as he pats my head.

"Don't do that!" I hiss at him and slap his hand away.

Ichigo stares at me for a while a smile spreading across his face and lets out a heartly chuckle.

I let out a small sigh of relief. It's nice to be with a warm person. Ulquiorra was to cold for me to handle.

"Okay let's go," I say as I quickly spin around and take a step forward.

"Wait! Kurosaki-kun!" the girl calls out.

I turn my head to look at Ichigo as he curses under his breathe saying "I swear if she calls me Kurosaki-kun _one _more time."

I let out a giggle. Ichigo gives me a confused look.

"What?" Ichigo asks.

"I've never seen you angry before," I respond and give him a devilish grin, "so that girl gets under your skin?"

Ichigo lets out a growl that sounded like it came from a lion.

"You have no idea," Ichigo snarls.

"Good you waited!" the girl said happily and then clings on to Ichigo's arm.

Woah! The first thing I noticed was her huge chest Jesus Christ they are huge! Are they as big as Rangiku's?

Ichigo moves his arm slightly trying to escape her from her grip but that only made her cling on to him tighter and pulled his arm closer to her chest.

"Hello there miss," the girl says as she bows her head slightly.

"Hello," I say as I turn my direction towards her.

"Who is she?" the girl asks as she looks up towards Ichigo.

"This is my newst student," Ichigo replies, "her name is Rukia Kuchiki."

The girl lets out a small gasp. Dang it Ichigo! You just had to tell her my fucking name!

"Pleasure to meet you!" the girl says excitedly, "I'm Orhime Inoue!"

"Oh what a lovely name," I say, "I wish my name is as lovely as yours."

Orhime blushes and hides her face in Ichigo's arm. I quickly glance at Ichigo who gave me a look of annoyance and I let out a tiny giggle, Ichigo smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Oi! Don't do that!" I snap and again slap his hand a way.

"I was just teasing," Ichigo says sweetly.

"Whatever," I say as I fix my hair into proper order.

"What's happening?" Orhime asks well it more demanding than asking.

"Nothing just teasing her," Ichigo replies.

"Okay," Orhime's voice pips up.

We stood in silence for a second not really sure what to do next. When I hear the horrible screech of the overhead.

"Miss Orhime Inoue please come to the office," I hear Nanao say throught the mic, "I repeat Orhime Inoue please come to the office you dorm room is assigned and ready to go."

"Oh!" Orhime says in surprise, "I guess we have to go! Let's go Kurosaki-kun!"

Orhime tugs Ichigo's arm but he does not budge.

"I'm sorry Inoue but I need to go and talk to my fencing captian," Ichigo lies as he un-hitches his arm from her.

"About what?" Orhime asks as she gives him a worried look.

"When the tornaments are coming up I need to make sure I train in time," Ichigo says and walks up next to me.

"Oh okay then!" Orhime gives him a bubbly smile and waved good bye to us.

"Bye!" I say and wave back at her.

"Bye bye," Ichigo says and starts walking down the hall.

"Finally she's gone!" Ichigo says as we turn the corner, "I need a breather do you know where I can buy some chocolate?"

"Yeah, it's not that far from here," I say, "right down this hall to be precis."

After Ichigo bought a double chocolate swirl ice cream cone and I bought a Hersheys chocolate bar from the schools vending maids we sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Who was she?" I ask out of pure curiousity and took the wrapper off from my candy bar.

"Inoue? She was an old student of mine," Ichigo says and takes a bite of his ice cream.

I cringe a little. I can never just hardcore take a bite of an ice cream it makes my gums tingle with a wierd sensation everytime I do.

"Are they all like that?" I ask and break off a piece of my Hersheys.

"My students?" Ichigo says and then shakes his head, "as far as I know she's the only one that's like that towards me."

"Well that's good," I say and hold up the piece of chocolate to me mouth, "I guess it would be annoying if they were all like that. Right?"

Ichigo doesn't responde instead he leans forwards towards me, wraps his tongue aroung my fingers, and takes away my piece of chocolate.

"What do you think your doing?" I yell out in surprise, "you should have asked if you wanted a piece!"

Ichigo lifts up an eyebrow and then starts chewing up my piece of chocolate as if taunting me. I give him a very childish glare and stick out my bottom lip. Ichigo lets out a warm laugh and hands me over his ice cream.

"Here you can have some," Ichigo says and gives me a small smile.

"Thank you," I say amd smile back at him.

I take a couple good licks and hand it back to him satisfied. Ichigo looks at me and starts to chuckle.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just that you have chocolate on your face," Ichigo says points to the corner of his mouth telling me were chocolate was on my face.

"Here?" I say as I try to pin point it.

Ichigo shakes his head.

"Here?"

He shakes his head again.

"No let me get it off you," Ichigo says as he shifts towards me.

"Okay," I say totally oblivious of his intentions.

The next thing I knew Ichigo gently grabs both sides of my face with his big warm hands, tilts my head up a little, looks directly into my eyes, and licks the side of my mouth and my lips.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell and push him away. I turn my face away from him as I blush a dark read.

Ichigo lets out a soft and very warm laugh.

I quickly turn my head towards him and shoot him a glare.

"I'm just teasing you," Ichigo says softly as he leans towards me again.

I slightly lean back away from him.

"W-well th-then stop teaseing me!" I stutter and slightly push him aways from me.

"Nope," Ichigo says with pleasent looking smile on his face.

"Your so mean," I hiss at him and hide my face with my hands. Ichigo let out another warm laugh and rests his head on my small shoulder.

"I know, sorry," Ichigo says softly.

"Last time?" I ask.

"For today? Yes," Ichigo respondes.

I roll my eyes at his response.

"Baka," I say soflty and slightly hit his head.

**I'm worried, is Orhime ooc or not? It kinda feels like she is but then again it feels like she's not. Oh well apologies if she is. Oh god I made Ichigo pretty flirty in this chapter. I wish he can be like that in the manga but I think I would die of fangirlism if he was! Thanks for reading! R&R please! Bye! I love you all! :D **


End file.
